


she wants real friends

by orphan_account



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ethel Hallow has never been a real friend to Felicity, only that she made her join in all her bad schemes, but with the help of Mildred and her friends, things are sure soon to change.
Relationships: Felicity Foxglove/Ethel Hallow/Mildred Hubble/Enid Nightshade/Maud Spellbody
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	she wants real friends

Mildred, Maud and Enid were the best set of friends ever, they kept a strong bond even though Indigo had now gone. Izzy Jones and Azura Moon were best friends, Sybil Hallow, Beatrice Bunch, Clarice Twigg and Mabel Tapioca we’re close friends, and well Fenella Feverfew got along with almost everyone in the school. Now, Everyone thought that Ethel Hallow and Felicity Foxglove were friends, yet there was more going on behind that, a thing that no one knew.

Felicity had always been more of a slave to Ethel, always doing what Ethel had asked her to do, manipulated her into her little nasty schemes, which not only gave her a bad look but it also made everyone hate her, from first year, she had lost so many followers on her little blog and people left bad comments about her on her posts, they accused her of been a double of Ethel Hallow which deep down Felicity knew she wasn’t. It wasn’t until one day, Ethel was complaining about the badge she’d lost in the most recent competition for head girl between herself and Mildred.

“I can’t believe this Felicity, it’s your fault I lost, everything is your fault! You did a shit job of hiding the reversal potion from Enid, you’re stupid at everything, I could of won that badge if it wasn’t for you, you’re so fucking useless Felicity!! You’re useless like all the other stupid non-magical mudbloods like Azura Moon, Izzy Jones oh and MILDRED HUBBLE especially!! You’re pathetic Felicity.” Ethel scoffed.

“YOU KNOW WHAT ETHEL!? I DID SO MUCH FOR YOU THAT I NEVER EVEN WANTED TO DO!! BUT I DID IT BECAUSE YOU MANIPULATED AND FUCKING BULLIED ME INTO DOING IT!!! BECAUSE OF YOU ABSOLUTELY EVERYONE IN THIS SCHOOL HATES ME!! THEY ALL BLOCKED ME ON MY FUCKING BLOG AND ON ZAPCHAT AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! IF IT WASN’T BECAUSE OF YOU FORCING ME INTO YOUR NASTY SCHEMES MAYBE I WOULD HAVE PROPER FRIENDS, MAYBE I WOULD BE LIKED!! I MADE SUCH A BIG MISTAKE BEEN YOUR FRIEND, I HATE YOU!!” Felicity screamed, letting her anger out.

“I NEVER EVEN WANTED TO BE YOUR FRIEND!! I FAKED IT BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE WOULD OF LIKED YOU ANYWAY!! WHO WOULD WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU!? THE DAUGHTER OF A DEATH EATER!! THE ADOPTED DAUGHTER OF A MOTHER WHO HATES HER!!! IT’S WORTHLESS YOU BEEN ALIVE!!! GO AND KILL YOURSELF FELICITY!! NO ONE HERE LOVES YOU!!” Ethel lashed back, slapping Felicity hard across the face.

Felicity felt really hurt at Ethels words, and she slapped Ethel back hard in the face before she pushed past her as she felt the tears in her eyes stream down her face. 

She stood by a tree at the beginning of the woods as she watched all the girls laughing and playing happily with their friends, she turned to leave the school when she felt someone grab her shoulder making her scream in fright.

“Sorry....Felicity are you okay? Where are you going, why are you leaving?” Mildred asked.

“Yes. Why are you leaving? This place is amazing!” Azura said excitedly.

“Because I don’t want to be here, I don’t feel happy here, I don’t feel happy at all, I just want to end my life, that’s what I was gonna do.” Felicity cried.

“Felicity no! Please don’t do that, we can help you...please just trust us, we can help.” Mildred said softly.

“I’m just not happy anymore! I lost absolutely everything in my life, my happiness, EVERYTHING! I lost a mother 14 years ago who loved me so so much, now I have an adoptive mother who does nothing but abuse me, who is also a death eater. I’ve lost any chance of making friends, I have no one on my blog anymore because everyone blocked me, I deleted everything I made on there...Everyone thinks of me as another Ethel and I’m not....no one understands how much she bullies and manipulated me into joining in on her nasty schemes, she bullied me so much until I gave in and did what she said! I never wanted to hurt anyone! Please you’ve got to believe me! All I wanted was real friends and now I’ve blown that chance, everyone hates me, I hate me and I want to be dead! I want to be with my real mum up in heaven!” Felicity sobbed, letting everything out.

There was silence for a few moments as everyone took in what they just heard, they all felt heartbroken and sad for her.

“Fliss...you should of said before...we could of helped...please trust me in this okay? We’re gonna help and support you all we can, right girls? We will help you to be happy again, we can be your friends, we can help you build up everything you lost, help return things to normal, try and help you with your issues at home....we won’t leave your side Felicity I promise, we’re sorry for what Ethel did....but you’ll have true friends now I promise....you have us....” Mildred said, hugging Felicity as tightly as she possibly could.

“She’s right, we can help you, this school is amazing, and we will make you so much happier here!” Azura said happily.

“Yes Felicity we will.” Izzy grinned.

“Don’t worry Fliss, il deal with Ethel, and you’re Always gonna have our support.” Enid smiled as everyone joined in a hug.

Finally Felicity had some ‘true friends’ the sort of friends anyone would want, she apologised to everyone and made a new blog where she instantly gained popularity and made more new friends, life was easier now, with the right friends, happiness could get you anywhere.


End file.
